<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morbid Fascination by WolfSquish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783904">Morbid Fascination</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSquish/pseuds/WolfSquish'>WolfSquish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Can Be Read As Romantic, Gen, M/M, Or not, Written for the Wickedly Wolfstar drabble tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:40:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSquish/pseuds/WolfSquish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus explore the dungeons at Malfoy Manor accidentally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Wickedly Wolfstar Drabble Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morbid Fascination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quick drabble from discord with the prompts: [Item] empty cage [Place] Malfoy Manor</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was dark, down in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor as they snuck around. The empty cages around them called to something deep inside Remus, told him to run and hide and lash out at anyone daring to come within touching range.</p>
<p>Sirius on the other hand seemed strangely fascinated. He peered into the cages and ran his wand against the bars as he slowly passed by them.</p>
<p>"Sirius can we please just go? This isn't the wine cellar." Remus shivered but didn't dare grab Sirius so they could get away.</p>
<p>“Yeah, okay.” Sirius’ eyes lingered on the empty cages. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>